


Merrily

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Urgo, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet catches some interesting activity on the video monitors during "Urgo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily

Janet poured a glass of Riesling. She curled her fingers under the smooth bell of the glass and lifted it against her palm. She lifted the glass and swirled the white wine, closing her eyes and inhaling the bouquet. She sighed with anticipation and turned out the kitchen light. The rest of the house was dim; flickering yellow light came from the living room to drive away all the shadows.

_"Doctor Fraiser, did you observe any further behavior that indicated SG-1 was under the influence of the Urgo implant?"_

Her bare feet whispered against the carpet, her silk robe shushed around her thighs.

_"No, General. The singing was enough to convince me something was amiss."_

Candles burned on the end tables that flanked the couch. She crossed her right leg over her left knee, the material of her robe falling away to expose her bare thighs. She picked up the remote control with her free hand and aimed it at the television set. She'd been waiting months for this... to have Cassandra out of the house, to have a free night when SG-1 was off-world and there would be no possible interruptions.

The television picture slowly brightened and she saw the bright blue screen. She thumbed the play button, took a sip of her wine and settled back against the couch cushions.

The screen was cut into quarters. The feed had originally been sent to four different televisions, but she knew there was a master tape that showed all four rooms. This was the only copy that remained; the others had been locked away in classified, eyes-only files. "Sensitive information," she had said.

Her lips curled in a sly grin. Sensitive. Yeah, that was as good a word for it as any...

Samantha Carter was seated at her desk, working on her laptop.

Teal'c sat on the floor in front of his bed in kel'no'reem pose.

Daniel Jackson was seated on the floor with his back to the bed. He put down a book, picked up its twin and flipped rapidly through the pages.

Jack O'Neill was... apparently inventing some sort of game that involved balled-up pieces of paper, a pencil and the wastebasket.

Janet took a slow sip of her wine and waited patiently. She touched her top lip with the tip of her tongue as Sam suddenly pushed away from the desk. Colonel O'Neill abandoned his game and laced his fingers across the back of his head. Daniel drummed his fingers on the page of his book and looked furtively around.

"Here we go," Janet whispered. She brought her free hand down and loosened the tie of her robe.

Daniel unfolded his legs and stood up, stretching as he walked to the door.

"No, no. No one's watching, sweetie," Janet assured him.

O'Neill wasn't quite so concerned with voyeurs. He dropped onto the bed, feet still on the floor, and rapidly untucked his shirt. Janet's eyes skimmed from one room to the other; she still didn't know who to watch first, who to focus on. She watched Sam pull back the blankets and toe off her boots as O'Neill untucked his shirt.

Teal'c's hand went to his crotch and worked the buckle of his belt.

Janet's breath caught as she watched Daniel walk back to his bed. He sat down with his back to the camera, then lay back on the mattress.

Sam crawled under the blankets and curled onto her side. Just a tired scientist going to bed. Her shoulder rose and the bump of her knee rose as she pushed her pants down.

Janet trailed her hand up the inside of her thigh. 

Teal'c was the first to offer nudity. He shifted his hips on the floor and withdrew his cock from the fly of his trousers. Janet whispered, "My, my." She knew her eyes were bright, knew her skin was flushed. But she was holding off. She knew the best was yet to come. She chuckled. Pun intended. 

O'Neill shoved his pants down and closed his eyes. He cupped himself through slate-gray boxer shorts and Janet resisted the urge to mimic him. Daniel pushed his pants and underwear down and sat on the floor with the bed between him and the door. Sam was still under the blankets. The shy girl, apparently. Janet put her glass down on the end table, dipped two fingers into the wine and returned her hand to her thigh.

She uncrossed her legs and lifted her hips slightly. 

Daniel lifted himself onto the bed. From her unique vantage point, Janet could see that he and Jack would have been sitting side-by-side if they were in the same room. Their hands worked their cocks with a matched rhythm. When Janet had first spotted that, she had at least suspected something was amiss. 

Teal'c rose, his cock bobbing in front of him like a divining rod, and crawled under the blankets of his own bed. He curled on his side and, had they shared a bed, would have been facing Sam as she touched herself.

Now that she knew they were definitely under Urgo's prompting at this time, she wondered if they knew they had been working in tandem. Had Sam felt Teal'c's weight next to her in bed? Could O'Neill sense Daniel beside him? Had they whispered assurances to one another?

Janet brushed her middle finger, still wet with wine, over her slick pussy lips. She stifled a groan, barely, and let her eyelids flutter. She parted her lips and watched as Sam began rocking her hips back and forth under the mattress. Her arm went up and gripped the headboard, her face screwed into a mask of concentration. Who was she fantasizing about? Whose fingers did she pretend were between her legs?

When Sam's lips parted, Jack and Daniel both arched their backs. Teal'c went rigid beneath the covers and Sam arched her back like a live wire, her body trembling as she came.

Jack and Daniel came together, Jack clutching his cock and folding his body protectively over it as Daniel continued to pump his fist as come spilled over his fingers and splattered onto his stomach and thigh. 

Janet pressed her fingers inside and gasped, lifting her hips off the cushions as she watched the team come. She remembered her first, accidental viewing of this tape in her office, her skirt pushed up to the lacy tops of her stockings, her high heels planted far apart as she stared at the screens in shock. She had never masturbated at work, had never done so outside of the comfort of her home, for God's sake. But the urge had been too strong. For a moment, she had wondered if she, too, had become infected with the 'mind probe.'

But she realized that was ridiculous. She had just been pushed over the edge by the sight of four beautiful people working themselves to orgasm. She defied anyone to remain prudish in the face of _that_.

She came as the rest of SG-1 realigned their clothing. She closed her thighs around her hand, whimpered, and pressed her head into the cushion of the couch. When the wave passed, she rolled onto her side and retrieved her wine. She drank down every drop and then touched the cold, empty curve of the glass to her forehead.

Her hair was stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Her fingers were wet. She took a deep breath, exhaled and straightened her robe. She held it closed at the knee, knowing her breasts were covered by the white tank top she wore. It was the only thing, besides her robe, that she was wearing. She stood up and walked to the end of the coffee table. She knelt and saw her reflection in the glossy glass eye.

"Well. I guess that makes us even now. Although you got sound." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. She felt suddenly self-conscious. She'd never masturbated in her office, and she had never masturbated in front of a camera. She chuckled and looked down at her thighs. "Well, uh... I hope this makes up... in some small way... for me invading your privacy."

She hesitated for a second and then decided said, "Oh, hell. In for a penny, right? If any... o-or all... of you would like to talk about a sequel, well..." She cleared her throat and lifted a shoulder. She laughed and shook her head. "God. I'll probably never even send this to you. What am I thinking?" She growled at herself and reached out to turn off the camcorder.

#

Sam hated getting the mail, especially after she'd spent a few days off-world or on the base. Bills, advertisements, AT&T trying to get her to switch even though she'd had AT&T for years... and a padded envelope. From Janet. She smiled and tucked the rest of the mail under her arm. The letter was a nice surprise and she was eager to check it out. She ripped the envelope and pulled out a DVD in a blank case.

"Sam. Watch this in private. -Janet."

Sam arched an eyebrow and stepped into the house. "Well, what's more private than this?"

#

Jack dropped the rest of the mail on the table and leaned back. He looked over the remote, found the play button and pressed it towards the TV. The screen flickered.

#

Teal'c stepped away from the screen. He recognized Janet Fraiser's living room, however he had never seen it with so many candles before. The doctor's face appeared in frame and she smiled. "Hi. Colonel, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. I have a bit of a confession to make." She swallowed nervously and said, "When the four of you had the... Urgo implants in your head, you shared another experience that I never told General Hammond about. And... to be honest, I shared it with you.

"I've been feeling very guilty about that. So... I thought that in lieu of a confession, you would let me make it up to you."

She stood up and said, "I'm going to go get some wine. I suggest the four of you, ah... g-get comfortable as well.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

#

Daniel finally turned the DVD off and went to the phone. He dialed with a shaking finger and looked out the window as it rang. Finally... "Fraiser residence."

"Janet."

"Daniel."

He hemmed and hawed. He fiddled with a pen on the edge of the desk. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Is this about the sequel?"

He exhaled. "Yeah."

"The rest of the cast is already on their way. If you hurry, we may be able to squeeze you in." She paused. "Would that be all right? Daniel? Daniel?" 

She paused long enough to hear his apartment door slamming through the phone line. She laughed, hung up and turned to Sam and Teal'c. "The others are on their way."

Sam glanced at Teal'c and said. "Well."

"Well."

"Wine?" Janet offered.

"God, yes," Sam said.

"Please," Teal'c said.

They headed into the kitchen where Janet poured glasses for the three of them.

Two glasses remained empty, but Janet wasn't worried. Jack and Daniel were both racing across Colorado Springs.

They would be there soon enough.


End file.
